


Jack Meets a.......  Pikacho?

by anything_angie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU- alternate meeting, Also fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pikachu - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, meet cute, the Pokémon Go AU I wanted so I wrote it my self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anything_angie/pseuds/anything_angie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was at a loss as to what was going on. He stood there for a good five minutes wondering if maybe the city was hosting a meet-up of sorts in the park or.. something when a person passing in front of him yelled out, "Gotta catch 'em all!"</p><p>That.... made no sense. </p><p>Or</p><p>Jack's confused but that's okay because a cute blond keeps talking about pika-things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Meets a.......  Pikacho?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.. this is my first fic ever?  
> Be gentle. 
> 
> Also not beta read because I literally sat down and typed for 4 hours and now I just want it done!
> 
> Enjoy!

Every Saturday morning, at 9:00 precisely, Jack Zimmermann left his apartment to have a run at the park a few blocks over. He liked this one in particular. The city had obviously put money into making the park neat, clean, and well maintained. The sidewalks looked freshly paved every day, no overgrown grass, they had pitstops to air-up your bikes, and special containers for when you needed to clean up after your dog. And the park itself wasn't just a big patch of green grass, it had variety. 

Yes, of course, it had some open spaces, people needed areas to play frisbee after all, but it was also peppered with a few ponds here and there, one wide enough to warrant a bridge to feed ducks off of. There were woodsy sections to complement the open fields and provide shade from the hot July sun. Like the rest of the park, these wooded areas had sidewalks too, but they managed to weave through and around the trees that grew there, instead of straight "point A to point B" paths like the others. 

All in all, it made for a quite picturesque park. In fact, Jack had been intending to bring his camera the next time he had substantial time off, so he could take photos. He can be picky about what he wants to take pictures of; it can't be any neat looking sign or pretty flower. It has to be something that makes him feel calm, reminds him that anxiety isn't the only thing out in the world waiting for him. This park was ideal, especially when he went in mornings before the majority of his fellow city dwellers could come and make it too crowded. 

As he finished his run on July 2nd, 2016, he was already looking forward to coming back the following Saturday.

On July 8, 2016, Jack stood at the entrance of the park with a look of confusion on his face that was warranted.

There were people. 

Everywhere. 

Some with big groups, some in smaller groups, some wandering around on their own. Yes, they were doing things people normally do in a park, running, walking, laughing, but this was a bit.. different.  
Almost every person had their phones out. Not just the typical amount of people making phone calls, texting, snapping pics; nearly every single person had their phone out, on, and pointed in various directions.

Jack was at a loss as to what was going on. He stood there for a good five minutes wondering if maybe the city was hosting a meet-up of sorts in his park or.. something before a person in a group passing in front of him snapped him out of his reverie yelling out,  
"Gotta catch 'em all!"

That.... made no sense. 

"Catch what?" he thought, "There's nothing there." And furthermore, how could you "catch" anything with your phone? He may be behind a lot of other people technology-wise, but he knew the limits of a smart phone.

Regardless of his confusion, Jack had a schedule to stick to and a run to complete, so he couldn't stand around and think about what new pop culture thing had gone over his head. Again. Whatever it was, Tater or Poots could fill him in later. And probably chirp him for it. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The sheer amount of people made him a little nervous, so he stuck to the shaded paths in the trees. Jack preferred runs in this area anyway, less sun, less people, more quiet. Plus, there was a nice bench about halfway through his run that he liked to stop at to take a break and stretch out any sore muscles.

As he made his way through his run, there were a few more people than normal, but nothing too substantial. However, all of them were still on their phones. They were talking excitedly, but he still couldn't figure out what about. 

Bench in site, Jack slowed his pace down until he was walking and eventually sat down after doing a couple of exercises to smooth the sting of the run thus far. He checked his phone (nothing new on there, as usual), drank some water, and looked out over the park. His bench sat in front of an opening in the trees, and he had a good view of the whole park. 

There were still a lot of people. Maybe even more than when he got there that morning. He did still wonder what was going on, but at that point, he figured that he might as well not worry about it. Besides, it was nice to see people pointing their phones in random directions rather than pointing them in his face for a picture.

His phone buzzed after six minutes, telling him he needed to start running back. Hopefully when he came next Saturday whatever was going on would have died down.

He got up, stretched his arms over his head and turned around. 

And then promptly ran into someone. 

What must have been a smaller someone given that he stumbled to the ground after running into the brick wall that is a professional hockey player. 

Jack immediately started to apologize.  
"I'm so sorry–"

"There's a pikachu somewhere near by," the stranger said with a noticeable drawl. 

"A.. pikachu?"

"Yeah, come on! Maybe we can both catch one!" And with that, the blond-headed stranger took him by the arm and led him further into the trees. 

Jack could've yanked his arm back easily, a perk of being a professional hockey player, but he was curious. Whatever this stranger was up to you, it was the same thing as everyone else in the park.  
And now he really wanted to know what could grab someone's attention so completely that they risked running into things. 

And he wanted to know what a pika-thing was. 

And maybe he also wondered if the blond stranger was single. 

Because since the moment their little detour began he hadn't stopped thinking about blond stranger's eyes, big and brownie warm, offset by a few sun-earned freckles. His whole persona was as bright and vibrant as his hair. And the blond boy had not stopped chatting since they had set off. His southern accent becoming more and more pronounced as Jack tried listening to what he was actually saying rather than focusing on how the boy's voice reminded him of the country songs he'd fall asleep to sometimes. 

"–and had completely forgotten that it was supposed to come out soon! I downloaded it last night and so I've spent all morning around this part of the city looking for items and different lil' monsters until I came across this park and, oh my gracious! There were so many stops and it said there was a meowth somewhere in it, so of course I started to come over yonder. At a brisk walk mind you. I don't wanna run around looking like a chicken with its head cut off like everyone else. Speaking of, there are a lot of people! Like I knew it'd be popular but this is.." 

As he trailed off, Jack was finally able to respond, not wanting to interrupt the blond's story. "Yeah, there are a lot. When I was here last weekend-"

"There it is!"

Jack heard the blond's phone make a noise and looked towards the trees the boy was pointing at.. and saw nothing. 

"Oh don't be difficult you little rascal. Stop tryin' to electrocute me and hold still!"

Jack looked back at the boy, who was staring intently at the screen of his phone. So Jack glanced at it too, and saw a bright yellow.. mouse? moving around on the screen.

"Now hold. Still. Pleeeease," the blond whispered out. And as he did, his pointer finger flicked up his screen which launched a red and white fishing bobber? at the angry mouse. Then it opened (so not a fishing bobber) and a bright light sucked the mouse into it and landed on the ground on his screen. 

Then it started wiggling. Of course. Because why not? It's not like this could get stranger..

"Wait for it... Wait for it.." Jack noted that the blond was looking at his phone with a hint of desperation. 

It wiggled once, twice.. and clicked with a few stars popping up and a "Gotcha!" at the top of the screen. 

"YEAH! Alrighty! Phew, that sucker had me scared for a second there."

Jack watched as the blond clicked a few more times on the screen, then turned it off and looked up at him. 

Those eyes..

The blond boy blushed slightly and motioned to the phone in Jack's hand. 

"Um, y-you could prolly catch one too if you're quick about it. Ya know, if you wanna! I know pikachus aren't necessarily everyone's cuppa tea, although I can't understand why-"

"Actually, I uh," Jack jumped in, "I have no idea what a.. pikachu is?" He scratched at the back of his neck out of embarrassment. This was turning into a slightly awkward situation. 

Blond's eyebrows rose up towards his hairline.  
"You've never heard of a.. Do you not know what Pokémon is?" he said with a chuckle. Man that small smile was as nice as his eyes. 

"No, but apparently it involves running into people and taking them into the woods in search of funny looking mice," he chirped back. 

"Oh lord, that's precious. 'Funny looking mice,'" he giggled. "And, hey! I already apologized for bumping into you! Plus I figured leading you to a pikachu might make up for it!"

Jack laughed, "These pika-things must be pretty special, eh?"

"Oh come on! You know what it's called! Stop teasin'!"

"Alright, the pikachow–"

"Chu! Pikachu! Come'on now!"

Jack's eyes closed as he laughed. It was just too easy to chirp this guy. He looked up and saw the blond laughing too. Smiles suited his face well. 

"Ah, well.." the boy glanced around, "Sorry for dragging you out here for no reason. Guess I still owe you for the run-in," he half winced. 

Jack was a professional hockey player. He had practiced hard to know when he had a straight shot to the net. There was an opening here, whether the blond knew it or not, and Jack wasn't going to let it slip past him. 

"Actually, you could make it up to me, if you want to?"

"How's that?" blond said with narrowed eyes. 

"Uh, let me take you out for coffee or something?" He scratched the back of his neck again. He always felt weird asking things of other people. "You know, if you want to?"

The blond's eyes widened at first. Then the blush came back twice as much as before while he visibly bit down a smile.  
"That, y-yeah, yes! Yes that sounds good to me!"

"Great! We could go.. uh-"

"Hey! Ah, I actually own a bakery not too far from here! We could go there? At least the coffee would be free!" he laughed. 

"That sounds perfect," Jack said as he started to make his way back to the path with the blond leading the way. 

"Oh heavens, I nearly forgot!" The boy stopped and faced Jack with his hand outstretched.  
"Hi, I'm Eric," he grinned. 

"Hi Eric, I'm Jack," he said shaking his hand. Man he had soft hands..

"Okay, now we can head out! If we're lucky, we'll get there just as Lardo's taking a pie outta the oven!" 

"Are you sure there aren't anymore pikachis out here you need to get?"

"Very funny Mr. Jack. The more you keep that up, the smaller your slice of pie gets."

"Do pikachas like pie?"

"Gosh, what am I gonna do with you?" Eric laughed as they reached the bench. 

"Hopefully good things," he smirked back. Eric bit down another smile as they made their way across the park. There were just as many people as before, still laughing and running around. Jack had found nothing but good things in the park, and Eric was living proof. 

"Maybe you could teach me how to catch a pikache.."

"Oh lord."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First fic done! I've never written anything before so let me know watcha think! 
> 
> Also I'm on the tumblr, if you wanna shoot me an ask there:
> 
> Omgcp Sideblog: bittysbestie


End file.
